Skylarks
by Ourliazo
Summary: The Hibari clan is large and widespread, soaring on wings of unimaginable power. Honestly, its less that they don't touch down and more the ground won't dare touch them. (Xanxus wakes up not six months since being frozen and finds himself with an overabundance of relatives.)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Skylarks

Summary: The Hibari clan is large and widespread with its members more often than not holding a power that most people can only dream of. They fly free on wings they construct themselves, and its less that they don't touch down and more the ground won't dare touch them. (Xanxus wakes up not six months since being frozen and finds himself with an overabundance of relatives.)

.

* * *

Kyouya grimaces when Kawahira ruffles his hair and chuckles.

"Don't frown so much, kiddo," Kawahira says lightly as he steps out of the house. "You're only eight. What do you have to frown about?"

"Your mere presence often causes me an indigestion like feeling," Kyouya drawls back before slamming the door in the man's face.

He hears laughter through it and huffs out a sigh, spinning on his heel and heading back to the living room. Kawahira is a troublesome man, and the Hibari family has a rather love-hate relationship with him.

Every generation of Arcobaleno there is, Kawahira always picks a Hibari. The first time it happened, the entire Hibari clan was gathered for the first and only time. The fight saw half of the Skylarks pass on but Kawahira was on his knees with one foot in the grave and a sword at his throat.

Only then did the man finally speak about the Tri-ni-set, about how balancing the three facets is the only way to keep timelines and parallel worlds separate. The Hibari clan discussed it and eventually an agreement was made.

Kawahira would be allowed to take a Hibari so long as they have prior knowledge of their fate at least five years in advance, and in return Kawahira must take on any and all requests the Hibari have for him.

The man agreed, because quite frankly he was in no position to deny negotiations.

Kyouya thinks his ancestors should have just killed Kawahira because the man keeps annoying Kyouya. The boy is the only Hibari with a permanent home, so it does make sense, but still.

Kyouya, back when he was four or five, decided to keep the Hibari name instead of taking on a fake one or just dropping a last name entirely. His control over Namimori isn't exactly subtle either, so as of right now he's the greatest presence of the Hibari clan and thus the most accessible.

When he had the mansion in Namimori built, not five days after he moved in the Hibari clan records and information started being sent to him from hidden storage all over the world.

This was the moment he could have said no. Kyouya could have sent them back and rejected the position as Sanctuary and Caretaker. There would have been no repercussions at all had he done it, and quite frankly there was no incentive to take on the role.

However, he had only sighed in annoyance but he did make the house big for a reason in case this happened. The files take up approximately two thirds of the space in his house.

Another drawback of being an unrepentant Hibari is that the children are sent to him. The first one came around six months after the house was built. She was seventeen then and looking to become a chef.

It fell to Kyouya to find contacts in the Hibari registry to teach her - and also stop Uncle Dogma from traumatising her during such lessons. When a rival cut her off or she needed start-up funds, Kyouya was the one to organise everything. She now has the largest chain of five star restaurants in the world.

He's cared for over a dozen of them in the three years he's been in Namimori, and it's always a success story in whatever field they choose. It's not just children who come to Kyouya, but adults as well. If they're running from something, need information, or just a place to stay.

It's exhausting sometimes to deal with them, but Kyouya has been taught 'family first' ever since he was able to understand what those words meant.

It's not like they haven't helped him either. When he was struggling to amass funds for his house an aunt dropped by and showed him a few tricks, the house itself was built by a subsidiary of his cousin's business, and when he properly moved in an uncle pulled all law enforcement presence from Namimori so Kyouya could take control without interference.

Of course since Kyouya is blatantly a Hibari a lot of people come after him, and sometimes he can't take them on. That's when the same uncle steps in and uses his significant sway as head of Japan's police force to wipe the attackers from existence.

That's rather annoying though. Kyouya will be in the middle of an exciting fight and the next thing he knows, he's being thrown over a shoulder and carried away as women and men in suits step up to the attacker.

Kyouya hums and settles back onto the couch. He gives the empty tea cups a look but decides he'll put them away later. He lifts his book, a rather dark story based off one of his aunts, and continues like Kawahira didn't just literally appear in his living room with a burst of mist flames.

Kyouya will never say it, but he likes the man's visits. Kawahira is teaching him flame manipulation, starting from his weakest flame type (because if Kyouya uses cloud then all the rest will be lost to him under the power of his strongest fame).

Kyouya likes lightning best so far, because the hardening factor means a flower petal can become fatally sharp, and Kawahira says that if the lightning is strong enough, you can easily cut through diamond.

The man is still annoying though.

Kyouya's phone rings then, echoing through the large house, and he has to place his book down to go hunt for it. It's a ringtone that says its family calling, because only Hibaris have access to the number on Kyouya's second sim card.

He finds the phone in his room and immediately answers. "This is Kyouya," he says simply, dropping to the futon.

There's silence on the other end which makes him frown and glance at the screen to check that the call was still connected. It's not a known number but that's normal since most of his family tends to change phones like they changed clothes. Maybe they were in trouble and couldn't talk.

"Don't hang up," Kyouya orders, rising and making his way to the closest room with a computer. "I'll trace your phone and send assistance."

"Don't," snaps a low voice.

Kyouya stops in the hallway and automatically catalogues it. Male, late teens to early twenties, wary and defensive but not distressed.

"Vongola Secondo was a Hibari," the voice says in a tight voice, as if the male was unsure of his statement.

"May I have your name, cousin?" Kyouya asks instead.

"I'm not – _don't hang up_!"

Kyouya pauses, his thumb hovering over the disconnect button.

"Someone who I think is a Hibari is in trouble," the male grits out. "And you're the only person I can find."

Kyouya frowns and heads for the family history room. "The Vongola was a Hibari, yes," he allows.

He slips into the room and pauses at one of the large file cabinets, the newest generations inside. The cabinets span from floor to ceiling and decorate every wall before forming rows in the middle of the large room like a library.

"Okay," the male sighs in relief. "Okay, do you know who Xanxus of the Varia is?"

* * *

.

A/N: I like to think this could have been cannon if Kyouya hadn't said no to the Hibari records being sent over.

Also, all named Skylarks are characters from other manga and anime because I didn't want to make OC's that had names.

Can you spot the crossover references?


	2. Chapter 2

"If he is one of us, I will find his name," Kyouya murmurs.

He crouches and pulls open the last drawer, sliding out a thick binder filled with loose-leaf sheets. It reads 'VXYZ' on the spine. He straightens and carries it over to a small stand in one corner of the room that holds a short stack of post-it notes and a pen. He places the book down softly and flips it open, gently leafing through the pages.

Each person has at least one page with a portrait of them, their basic information like date of birth and parents, then it starts listing their specialties and accomplishments.

He can't find anyone called Xanxus.

"He isn't," Kyouya declares and shuts the binder.

There's a frustrated growl on the other end of the phone, but for all its intensity it sounds like the male is giving up.

"What was his parents' names?" Kyouya asks.

There's a pause and then the male answers hesitantly with only a female's first name.

Kyouya returns the binder and pulls open another drawer, carrying a different binder back to the table and flipping through it. He pauses on the photo of a small child and reads through the information.

The girl had left when she was late teens but didn't have any masteries on her record. Perhaps she didn't want to learn anything, it did happen sometimes. Past that time nothing is recorded.

"Date of birth?" Kyouya requests to check that he wasn't confusing this person with someone else.

"I don't-" the male starts and then goes quiet. "The boss would disappear on a certain day," he tries and gives Kyouya a date.

The Hibari hums at seeing the correct date on the file. "He is mine."

A quiet sigh of relief comes from the male.

"What situation is it?" Kyouya asks, reaching for the pen and notepad.

He raises an eyebrow when the male starts talking but writes down bullet points of the scenario. Then he requests further information on what his cousin would want to have done.

"What do you mean?" the male asks warily.

"Does he wish to destroy Vongola himself or would he not want to get dirty with their blood?" Kyouya explains simply.

"Oh," the male says, rather sceptical that Vongola could be taken down. "No, he… likes the Vongola it's just the leadership is questionable."

"Then would he prefer to take control of it?" Kyouya asks. "You said 'Xanxus of the Varia' before. I could arrange a merger."

"I- I don't know. I'm not sure what he'd want, not now."

"That's fine," Kyouya hums. "I'll wait to ask. It'll just take a bit longer later." He scans the notes he has and decides that everything else he can get on his own. "Never call this number again and erase the information of it," Kyouya orders before hanging up.

He moves back to the living room and spends the next five hours calling a list of contacts both in the Hibari family and outside of it that would help with the case. By the time he finally puts the phone down, the furniture has been pushed to the sides of the room and most of the floor is covered in printed pieces of paper with his neat calligraphy on the edges as notes.

He has the entire situation fleshed out with CCTV footage of his cousin and the confrontation. He's filled in the missing information of the family records. He has the blueprints for the Vongola mansion and all information on security as well as where they're keeping his cousin.

Now he has to wait for his strike team to arrive so he can tell them about the situation. As he's thinking this the doorbell rings and he hops around the spread out papers to get to the hallway and open the door.

An aunt steps in with a smile. "It's good to see you, Kyouya," she says brightly.

"And you," Kyouya replies, leading her back to the living room. He snatches up a stack of papers and hands them to her. "This will be your main objective."

She takes the papers and scans through the first page, pauses, and then starts reading again much slower. The information she holds is a step by step process of how to manipulate the technique as well as history of its development and the science behind how it works.

"The Vongola Zero Point Breakthrough," she murmurs and her eyes glow amber with the sky flames she holds. "You've brought me something interesting," she says simply and glances up at Kyouya with a smirk. "I'll learn it in two days."

Kyouya raises an eyebrow at her excitement but shrugs it off. "Take any room you want," he calls to her retreating back. She waves over her shoulder, eyes narrowed in on the papers in her hands.

The next to arrive is another aunt, this one known for infiltration and best with a mist flame. Then comes a cousin, without flame training but with a world renowned acting career. Finally the last is an uncle with mafia experience and an informant's mind.

"Three of us, nephew?" the aunt asks with amusement. "Isn't this a bit of overkill?"

A loud explosion goes off then, coming from the backyard. The house is too well built to shake even despite the gush of sky flames that wash over the entire structure, blocking the windows with solid orange for a heartbeat before they flicker away into non-existence.

"I mean four," the aunt corrects.

"This isn't just a kidnapping," Kyouya says, sitting at the head of the dining table with the Vongola blueprints and any pertinent information spread out in front of him. "You have two days only to be prepared for this because I want him as soon as possible."

He leans over and taps a note he stuck to the edge of the blueprints. "The time with least personnel is in the middle of the morning when people are sloppiest at changing guard rotation, but its light out and you'll have far more witnesses to contend with when you leave Vongola territory. Our cousin is inside the Vongola ninth's personal area, a total of three rooms with the highest security."

He glances up at them. "Hibari brand security would be easy with our contacts, but this has been gutted and put back together with a mash of the best systems, leaving it entirely unique. Besides that, at least two guardians and over a hundred combat-able people are within immediate range of the Vongola headquarters at all times, with over three times that on standby less than half an hour away."

Kyouya tilts his head in challenge. "Most of all you are to not alert anyone as to the breach in security, nor the kidnapping. You are to get in, grab a frozen cousin, replace him and get out all without being seen or making contact with anyone."

There's a pause and then the uncle laughs, leaning over to ruffle Kyouya's hair. "This is why you're my favourite, kid!"

The cousin grins with a manic glee. "Oh, Kyo, you're spoiling me."

"I still think four is unnecessary," the aunt chimes in but she's smiling in contentment too and actually bothering to scan the information on her target. Just a kidnapping would have been boring but with these restrictions, it'll be fun.

* * *

.

A/N: Last chapter's reference was Dogma from Hell's Kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

They plan over the next two days, sorting out the method of attack and then the getaway until its perfect with seven other contingencies. Suddenly loud, half crazed laughter comes from the backyard.

"Yes!" the sky user roars. "Not a drop of Vongola blood in me and look what I can do, arrogant Vongola garbage!"

The four of them pause in their conversation to let the moment pass, kind of like stopping when a loud aeroplane passes overhead.

"Who's special?" the sky aunt crows. "Not you plebeians, that's who! Nepotism at its finest, oh great and all powerful _clam_!" Ice crystals start forming on the windows and small flakes of snow start falling outside.

There's a pause.

"So what do you guys want for dinner-" the uncle begins but gets cut off.

"Let it go, let it goooo!" the sky flame aunt sings with a snarl to her voice as outside, the ice flakes grow larger and more numerous, rotating around the house and forming quickly into a snow storm with blizzard level winds. "Imma make you kneel so loooo-ooo-oooow."

"Venison," the cousin comments. "I feel like eating that."

The windows grows increasingly harder to see through as they frost over and the ice grows thicker. The snow clumps and shapes into shards which slice through the surroundings mercilessly, only the house left untouched while the trees and fence are slashed to ribbons.

"Yeah," the mist flame aunt agrees. "I haven't had venison in a while."

* * *

Xanxus wakes slowly to the sound of pages beings flipped at even intervals. He feels warm, and comfortable. He keeps his eyes closed and tries to guess how the sequence of events played out after he was frozen.

His Varia probably pulled back and retreated, just like he ordered, but surely the ninth wouldn't let them take Xanxus back? The old man can play the grandfather role but he's about as harmless as a hydrogen bomb. He would have kept Xanxus unconscious for as long as Timoteo's grudge lasted – which is going to be a long time after almost being killed.

So being tucked under blankets in a peacefully quiet room is not something Xanxus would have ever predicted. Maybe his Varia got him out, but even then they would be loud and hovering around him. Perhaps it's truly been a long time and Xanxus is just clinging to a delusional hope.

His body doesn't hurt - doesn't feel weak. The last thing he remembers is the cold and the pain of ice digging into his flesh to forcibly stop his movements. The first place it hit was lungs and he was suffocating the whole time as the old man lectured him in a disappointed voice.

He tenses inwardly when the page flip doesn't come for a while. Maybe it's a particularly interesting page to read, but Xanxus doubts it.

"When will you stop pretending?" The voice is relatively high, male, with honest curiosity. A child then, but not like Mammon.

Xanxus opens his eyes and immediately sits up. It's a plain bedroom, with minimal furniture and the only one inside is a little boy. He has Asian features and he's reading a novel as he sits on a chair beside the wall, far enough that he was out of Xanxus' arm's length and therefore out of immediate danger.

"Where am I?" Xanxus asks.

The door is wide open, maybe so the kid can run or maybe something else entirely. It seems like Xanxus isn't being kept prisoner.

"In Japan, Namimori," the boy replies. "You spent five months with the Vongola, and you've been here for four days."

For a brief moment all Xanxus can think about is that he's seventeen now instead of something like seventy. Why was he freed so early and who got him out? "Who else is here?" he finally manages. "Which famiglia is this?"

"Not famiglia, family," the boy corrects. "I am the only one here at this point in time. Your Varia will be visiting shortly."

"Who are you, then?" Xanxus demands. "Who's your family?"

"One of yours contacted me, holding information of your relationship with Vongola Secondo," Kyouya explains. "I apologise for not finding you earlier."

" _Who do you belong to_?" Xanxus barks out, irritated at his questions being ignored.

"My name is Hibari Kyouya," the boy responds. "It's good to finally meet you, cousin."

* * *

"It took six hours to convince him," Kyouya complains, sprawled over the outdoor lounge chair in the backyard of Kawahira's house. "Then his herbivores arrived. I didn't think it was possible to be as loud as they are, and they weren't even trying."

Kawahira smiles at the exasperated complaints and scoops up another handful or soil with his gloved hand, lazily filling the hole around the newly planted rose bush.

"And he keeps finding me, or his herbivores will pick me up and move me to him," Kyouya continues, watching the kneeling man's profile through darkly tinted sunglasses. "Then we'll just sit there without speaking for an hour before the sword wielder unlocks the door."

Kawahira chokes on a snicker and hums sympathetically.

"It's my house," Kyouya grumbles, closing his eyes and turning to face the sun. "I don't know what he's still doing here. He wants his body double to stay frozen in the Vongola, he doesn't want assistance with revenge or anything, he's just crowding."

"Maybe he wants to know about you?" Kawahira tries, managing to keep his voice even. He stands easily and makes his way to the hose, stripping off the gloves and dropping them by the chair when he passes Kyouya.

"Why would he want that?" Kyouya sighs.

"Because you're family, aren't you?" Kawahira says, unwinding the hose coils and turning the tap on. "Most families are close."

"I haven't seen my parents since I moved out when I was five," Kyouya deadpans. "And the most I know of the rest is their skillset in case it becomes useful to me."

"Well the Hibari do it differently, yes," Kawahira agrees. He wanders back to the rose bush and waters the newest plant in his garden. "But Xanxus seems to want something else."

"Something else?" Kyouya echoes, opening his eyes and turning to the man, looking confused.

"Maybe try a bonding exercise," Kawahira offers up with a one shouldered shrug. "Figure out what he wants to do about the situation and do it together with him."

Kyouya looks considering for a moment before abruptly standing from Kawahira's lounge chair, dropping the borrowed sunglasses to the grass gently and striding for the gate in the backyard's fence.

When the wooden door closes behind the boy Kawahira smirks. He's a bad person, but he's not sorry about pointing Kyouya at the Vongola.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cousin," Kyouya begins. "Come in here for a moment."

Xanxus, having just returned from wandering around Namimori and terrorising the civilians (who seemed used to someone threatening them oddly enough), pauses at the entrance to the living room and stills.

"These are our uncles," Kyouya says, gesturing to the two sitting on the couch opposite.

Xanxus scans the bandaged figures with tall top hats and heavy black cloaks. One is over seven feet tall while the other is infant sized, but Xanxus immediately links the smaller to the Arcobaleno and decides the infant is the greatest threat.

"It's nice to meet you," the taller one greets politely in a rough voice. "My name is Jager and this is Bermuda. Kyouya called us to discuss your…"

"Herbivore," Kyouya cuts in, offering up the word as a replacement for 'father'. Timoteo is nothing to Xanxus and the fake link will be burned to ashes.

"Yes, your herbivore." Bermuda takes up the line of conversation. "As it wasn't against mafia law, we cannot officially step in as Vendice but we can give you options as to which routes you have."

Xanxus moves into the room cautiously and sits on the couch beside Kyouya. "And what do you get out of this?"

"Why would we need anything?" Jager replies, honestly confused. "You're Hibari."

Xanxus shoots a glance to Kyouya to check that this was usual for the Skylarks. The kid nods easily enough, the action telling Xanxus that the offer is both normal and expected for a Hibari.

Xanxus turns back to the Vendice. "I was planning on removing the Varia from any Vongola links, but it's too entrenched. I'll take the Decimo position instead – the old man's kids are useless and it'll be easy."

CEDEF managed to get away from Vongola but the only thing bonding them at the start was Alaude being a part of both. The Varia are actually a subdivision with all of the higher decisions running through Vongola.

Bermuda says nothing for a moment as he deliberates and then nods. "We'll go with the first, since that's your favoured option. It'll take time," he warns. "Maybe a month."

"A month?" Xanxus and Kyouya both blurt out for very different reasons.

"It can't possibly be managed in a month," Xanxus snaps, strangely offended that Bermuda thinks Vongola could be manipulated so easily.

"What would make it take so long? Isn't that a rather pessimistic estimate?" Kyouya says with scepticism.

The two turn to each other, rather confused at the very opposite responses they have.

"You can't take on a powerhouse like Vongola and rip away one of its arms," Xanxus rejects. "Not in a month and not in a decade."

"Vongola isn't a powerhouse," Kyouya says slowly to let it better sink in. "Uncle Nagato is a powerhouse. Aunt Morigana is a powerhouse. Even cousin Mikoto is a powerhouse. Quite frankly, Vongola isn't even in the top one hundred."

"I think you're underestimating the mafia, trash," Xanxus barks.

"I think you need to see a Skylark in action, herbivore," Kyouya snaps back.

"Fine," Xanxus snarls. "Show me what you can do, brat." He throws out an arm, gesturing for Kyouya to take command.

Kyouya turns back to Bermuda with a smirk. "Shall we do this subtly or should I get the anti-tank rifle?"

* * *

 _The Vongola is on fire._

 _Xanxus tilts his head to the side and reconsiders his words._

 _What's left of the Vongola is on fire._

 _Half the compound is torn away, with large holes punched into the walls still standing. Smoke rises to the sky and bright splashes of orange and red denote which parts are on fire. The flame actives are also bright spots but they're quickly snuffed out without mercy._

" _Who's that one?" Squalo asks, pointing upwards._

 _There's a brown haired man hovering in the air. He's dressed in a white coat with the number five on the back and flowing black clothes that belong before television. A pair of glasses are perched on his nose and he's smiling calmly._

" _That's 'Uncle' Aizen," Xanxus replies. "He's the anti-tank rifle."_

 _Said Uncle promptly conjures a whirling ball of black energy which he fires down at the Vongola mansion below. The black energy grows exponentially when it leaves the Skylark's hand and washes over the remaining Vongola building gently._

 _When it disperses the structures it touched are non-existent._

" _I like him," Bel comments._

* * *

Xanxus shakes the images away and says a firm no to calling in Aizen, especially after looking at his information and hearing the extra descriptions Kyouya gave. Maybe after the Varia is separate he'll consider it but if the Vongola are attacked the Varia are always sent in first.

"Okay, then we'll go subtle," Bermuda says. "Kyouya, find your cousins L and Izaya."

* * *

It takes three weeks actually, and Kyouya looks insufferably smug. Xanxus lets the brat get away with it because he's too busy looking insufferably smug as well.

He now has the Varia, completely unhindered by any links. The next week he takes calmly, just watching the Vongola panic when they finally discover that Xanxus is gone. The mist double had dissolved into air, leaving a body imprint in the ice, as soon as the Varia separated.

The new Varia compound is massive and has even more secret rooms and tunnels than the last one. The entire structure had been built in three days as a 'welcome home' gift from an aunt, and Xanxus graciously gives Kyouya a tour of the new building.

Not that Kyouya has any say in the decision. In fact the ungrateful brat has been complaining about herbivores and crowding ever since he was kidnapped from Japan. Xanxus has to sling him over a shoulder to move him anywhere.

Lussuria is delighted with the idea of changing Varia uniforms to separate them from the other mafia famiglias and Xanxus orders a bird in flight sown onto all of them. He is a Hibari and damn well proud of it.

It gets a lot more people to try and kill him which is a good bonus.

* * *

.

A/N: So, can you guess the named Skylarks?


	5. Chapter 5

"Maybe we should have said no," Jager comments as he stands with Bermuda on one shoulder, hesitant to enter the room where their little nephew is playing with the newest prisoner.

Mukuro splutters and chokes, kicking uselessly at the floor and struggling to try and push away the other teen sitting on his abdomen. Kyouya ruthlessly shoves another handful of sakura down the mist teenager's throat, uncaring of the illusionary vines that constrict tighter around his body or the mist constructed hooks that try to jerk him away from the one commanding them.

"We could hardly tell the boy no," Bermuda responds. "This visit is Kyouya's birthday present, after all. I'm sure they'll get along well."

Kyouya is off balance for a split second and that opening allows Mukuro's illusions to finally throw him away from the mist. Mukuro rolls over and starts vomiting out flower petals while Kyouya grips the vine around his throat and starts trying to tearing it off as it hauls him into the air like a noose.

"Eventually," Bermuda murmurs.

* * *

Tsuna turns the streets corner and abruptly stops. Takeshi bumps into his back and laughs as he gets berated by Hayato. Reborn, perched on Tsuna's shoulder, makes no comment.

On the other side of the road, walking in Tsuna direction, is a group of six that emit a dark and dangerous aura. The people in their path automatically move out of the way by ducking into shops or huddling up for protection.

The group consists of a teen with blond hair and a shark's smile, a floating infant, a long silver haired male, a man with umbrellas and a muscled one with a Mohawk. The five of them follow behind in a clear sign that they defer to the tall black haired man.

The leader wears a jacket that just rests on his shoulders and has bright feathers as hair decorations as if to say he's poisonous. The man is all predator's grace with an under tone of coiled and ready to strike.

"Why are the Varia here?" Hayato blurts out when he finally turns away from Takeshi.

"The Varia?" Tsuna echoes. "Are they mafia too?"

"They're a mafia famiglia that used to be attached to Vongola," Reborn comments lightly. "They split off suddenly a few years ago and they've been constantly defending themselves from other famiglias since they don't have any alliances at all. You should go greet them as the Decimo, Dame-Tsuna."

Before Tsuna can reply with a firm 'I'd rather you just shoot me with a real bullet', Hibari Kyouya passes the stationary group of four and pauses only a few steps away from Tsuna when he sees the Varia.

A heavy sigh leaves the Disciplinary Committee Chairman.

The Varia leader looks up and locks onto Kyouya, the man's aura snapping to hunting mode as a smirk curls his lips. "So you do grow," the rough voice calls out, blatantly mocking with a surprised tone. "I thought you'd be tiny forever."

"It's called being eight years old, of course I was small," Kyouya snaps as the Varia cross the street in a few large strides and come to a stop in front of the teenager. "What are you doing here? If you need assistance you should have just called."

"We don't need help," the blonde with a crown chimes in. "What, we can't just drop by to see Xanxus' adorable little cousin?"

The rest snicker as the Varia leader holds out his arms and waits for Kyouya to step forwards so they can hug.

"How about no," Kyouya drawls, turning away. "You get five hours to leave my town," he calls over his shoulder as he passes by Tsuna again. If the parting words were any less threatening it would have looked like a retreat.

Tsuna and his friends immediately press themselves into the glass of a bookstore's display area so they aren't in the way.

The leader's smirk grows to a vicious grin even as his arms fall to his sides. "Are we really going to start this again? You're so lazy, making me carry you everywhere."

Kyouya tenses and whips around with a scowl on his face. "If you try and pick me up again, I'll bite you to death."

"Can you stop me?" Xanxus chuckles and takes a threatening step forward. "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you to Italy again. This time."

* * *

It's half past nine in the evening when the mist covering falls. Kyouya appears twenty meters from the building, standing in perfect silence as he stares into the doors of Millefiore. The teenager is ten years younger than he should be, but just as dangerous.

The people around him jolt in fright and snap around, raising their weapons at the teenager in preparation for a fight but Kyouya doesn't so much as glance in their direction.

The next mist cover falls, revealing Xanxus thirty meters to Kyouya's left. The Millefiore snap to him too, their guns wavering between both of them. Xanxus doesn't move either, watching the second floor with a dark intensity.

The Millefiore straighten when an order comes in through their helmets and they slowly back into the building while keeping their sight on the two.

Another one appears thirty meters to Xanxus' left, Saitama deathly silent as his white cape flutters in the soft wind. Then another forms and another.

The Millefiore start running for the building as the number of silent observers grow until they circle the entire compound. None of the intruders move even as the doors are slammed shut and furniture is pressed against entrances while steel shutters roll down over windows.

They simply stand there, watching.

Byakuran grits his teeth in rage, his fingers digging into the couch arms and his nails ripping into the fabric. The mansion is surrounded but the attackers are doing nothing.

Byakuran knew this would happen if he became a large enough threat, that's why he took steps to stop it. Even before declaring war on the Vongola, he lured in the adult Kyouya with a faked Hibari distress signal and killed the man before burning the mansion in Namimori to the ground.

With no Caretaker and all of the records gone, the Skylarks were scattered. Even with such a fearsome reputation, one Hibari could be taken down with enough effort. It's only when they gathered that they became unstoppable monsters that left legends in their wake.

Byakuran got rid of the stronger ones with mafia ties next. The anti-tri-ni-set radioactivity struck hard and fast, and the Arcobaleno went down along with the Vendice.

It was only good fortune that Kawahira was weakened significantly as well, especially since the man tore through five of Byakuran's strongest bases in rage after Kyouya died before he had to retreat from the radiation.

Unfortunately, little Kyouya has the records memorised, and the Skylarks seem all too eager to respond to the boy's command.

* * *

"Uncle," Kyouya greets, gesturing for the infant sized man to take a seat opposite where a cup of tea is already prepared exactly the way Bermuda likes it.

"Kyouya," Bermuda nods back, easily stepping through the night flame portal completely and landing on the chair. He takes a sip and hums. "Before this begins, I feel I should tell you-"

"Daemon's powers have grown?" Kyouya interrupts.

Bermuda pauses. "So you've read through the reports expanding on Alaude's notes."

"I have," Kyouya admits easily. "The new information shouldn't effect the plan too much, but I'll keep a closer eye on Deamon when he reveals himself. How is the pineapple doing?"

"He's responding well to the lessening of restrictions," Bermuda says. "He'll be able to move by himself very soon, with just enough difficulty that Daemon won't find it suspicious when he takes over."

They both pause in conversation when a Disciplinary Committee member opens the door and enters with a tray of small biscuits. They place it down and leave quietly and quickly.

The Vendice takes a biscuit and bites into it. He reminds himself to stop by more, or at least get the recipe. Perhaps this is the reason Checker Face bothers the boy so much.

"However," Bermuda begins after eating the rest of the biscuit. "Are you sure the Vongola Decimo can take him down? There's a surprising amount of us working with priesthood, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Bringing in someone like Uncle Fujimoto for an exorcism would be too simple," Kyouya dismisses. "It'll be good for the small animal to try, and if he struggles I'll step in."

"Ah yes," Bermuda hums. "You do have that that exorcism mastery. I'd forgotten."

"Actually, so had I," Kyouya bluntly states. "I was just going to bite the herbivore to death until he can't revive himself anymore."

* * *

Kyouya stands in front of the Vendice leader with his arms crossed over his chest. Kawahira also stands with the Vendice boss in his Checker Face persona, looking like he's having fun. Xanxus is hanging back with Fon, both seeming rather amused at everything.

"It gets boring," Bermuda admits. "Running a prison for so long is monotonous. This is kind of like a short holiday."

"And I do like the mask," Kawahira chimes in. "I look mysterious, don't I?"

Kyouya sighs. "You'll clean everything up after?" he asks with a hidden threat.

"Of course," Bermuda says and Kawahira nods in the background. "I do apologise for having this done in your town."

"No matter," Kyouya says, waving off the apology. "I'm getting excited for it too."

"You should be," Kawahira chimes in. "I'll be selecting the newest Arcobaleno as well, after the battles." He claps his hands like a school teacher trying to get the attention of a class full of six year olds. "Now, Skylarks, I want you all to play nice with the other kids. No biting, scratching or insinuating how fat someone else's mother is."

"I already apologised for that," Fon protests. "It was a joke."

"Is that why Mammon hates you?" Xanxus smirks.

* * *

.

A/N: Nagato is from Naruto. Morigana, Magi. Mikoto, K project. Aizen, Bleach. L, Death Note. Izaya, Durarara. How about the named Skylarks in this chapter?

Also, can you imagine what the other stories would be like if the Skylarks weren't as prideful and actually called Kyouya if they were in trouble?

 **Edit 5/10/16:** I don't plan on making any more stories in this universe but if you guys want to write your own, I don't mind at all. Just review or PM so I can point everyone else in your direction.

Anyway, we're done here.


End file.
